Warriors middle school
by bluejayedhawk
Summary: Middle school but all in the excitment of a cat Follow Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeayther through middle school. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hopefully people will at least look at this story and comment**

**First Pov of warriors middle school is Lionblaze**

* * *

I felt a paw repeatingly hit my face over and over again

"Jay, if you hit me one more time, I will rip your paw off".

At that my brother stopped slapping me and said" Ok Ok chill out bro, but we're gonna be late for school and then you won't be able to ki-talk with Icecloud."

I forgot that 7th grade started today.

"Ok be down in a sec"

I grabbed my phone from underneath my pillow and texted Icecloud

'Hey sweetheart, what's up?

'Nothing sweetie just deciding what to wear for school today.

'Ok well I guess I'll c u there then'.

'K bye.'

I put my phone in my pocket and went downstairs.

* * *

The school bus was late (again) so when we got on the bus all the good spots were taken.

Their were seats next to Icecloud, Berrynose, and Breezepelt.

"i call the seat next to Icecloud I say."

"We wouldn't expect it any other way." Says Jayfeayther

"Fine you can sit with us. But Hollyleaf you can maybe squeeze yourself in with Honeyfern but Berrynose is there too so, no promises." I say as I walk toward Icecloud.

"Hey Ice"

"Oh hey Blaze what's up?

"Nothing just that it's been a month since we got to do this" I said as I leaned in and gave her a long nice kiss

"Ya, I missed you too. Are you busy after school today"?

"No why"?

"Cuz Cinderheart is having a back to school party at my house today and you three are invited".

"You are the best you know that".

"Ya".

"Oh you do?"

"Ya, you posted a picture of me and you on Whiskergram and said 'This cat is the best Icey2121'."

"Oh Yeah, well you are."

"Do you all mind, you guys are gonna make me throw up my shrew." Said Jayfeather.

"Jay your just upset that Willowshine didn't take the bus today."

"So what if I am!"

"Ice, can Jayfeather invite Willowshine to the party?"

"Ya sure, we wouldn't want Jayfeather to be grumpy would we?"

"Haha, funny Icecloud." Said Jayfeather

At that the bus stopped at the school and everyone got off.

_'7th grade here we come' _I thought

* * *

**Jay's POV**

Walked into school and thought '_Great another year of being teased because i'm the blind kid, FUN."_ "Hey Jayfeather."

"Willowshine, how have you been?" "Fine, you?"

"Fine just missed you. By the way there's this party after school today and i wanted to know if you wanted to come." "Sure, where is it?" Said Willowshine.

"At Icecloud's."

"K, See you then." Then she kissed me then she left.

_'Sweet.'_ I thought.

**"Ring" "Ring"**

Dang it, time for class.

* * *

Poll Who should Hollyleaf end up with?


	2. Dodgeball

**Sorry I got like super sick. Next time ill update quicker **

**Jayfeather POV**

* * *

_'Great, science. At least i'm good at science.'_

"Well look who it is. Mr. BlindPaw."

"Can it Breezekit." I said.

"How about I can you."

"How do you intend to do that?" said Foxleap.

"By crushing him in dodgeball today." Said Breezepelt. "it's Windclan and Riverclan against Thunderclan and Shadowclan. And we are going to crush you."

"Don't be so sure about that." Said Foxleap. "We have Lionblaze and he's all state in Football, Baseball, and Basketball. Dodgeball shouldn't be that hard for him."

"Even i could hit all of you because or your horrible stench." I said

"Really, we'll see about that in Gym."

**XX""XX**

"Ok, today in gym we are playing dodgeball."

First is Thunderclan and Shadowclan V.S. Riverclan and Windclan

_'Well this should be easy.'_ I thought

"Ok go."

I ran got a ball in my hand and totally killed Beetlewhisker

"Nice shot Blaze." "Thanks the ever prodictable Foxleap."

Berrynose tossed me a ball and said "Let's get Breezepet and Boulderfur out now." "OK, did you hear that Foxleap?" "Yeah, let's get them now."

I threw mine and pegged Boulderfur, while Foxleap, Berrynose and Jayfeather were throwing balls at Breezepelt.

**"OK, Thunderclan and Shadowclan won. Now we are going to play Basketball."** Said Graystripe

Sweet. I'm so good at basketball. Probably because i'm 5'8.

"OK, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Beetlewhisker, and Tigerheart, against Breezepelt, Boulderfur, Smokefoot, Pebblefoot, and Starlingwing.

"OK, Foxleap and Beetewhisker be the guards. Tigerheart you're playing the 3. Mousewhisker you're the 4 and i'll be center. Let's go beat some Mouse-Brains."

* * *

**Sorry its short but the wait wont be as long i promise. **


	3. What happened

''Hey guys." I said. "Hey Hollyleaf, how was summer?" Asked Honeyfern

"Boring, except for Atlantis." "What did you all do there?" Asked Poppyfrost

"Well the water park was awesome, but Breezepelt was there too."

"That loser was there too?" asked Honeyfern. "Ya it was stupid but Lionblaze showed him, he threw Breezpelt down one of the water slides." "Oh so that was the picture that was on Whiskergram."

"Ya."

"OK Cinderheart your mom is here we have to go guys."

* * *

"Hey Jay, do you have my IPhone?" I ask.

"Ya Blaze here."

_OK let's listen to some music._

I press shuffle and guess what i hear? A lecture about the warrior code.

"This is Hollyleaf's phone idiot." I yell at Jayfeather.

"Well gee sorry."Said Jayfeather.

"Thanks." Lionblaze said.

After the long bus ride home from school we walked inside.

"Hey Squirrelflightt, Cinderheart is throwing a party in an hour, can we go?"

"Yes, just be home by 10:00."

"OK." Said Jayfeather.

"Oh, Lionblaze do you know where Hollyleaf is?"Squirrelflight asked.

"Yeah, she went home with Cinderheart to help her decorate." Said Lionblaze

"Oh Lionblaze by the way, Icecloud broke her arm."

"What how." I yelled

"Ferncloud said that some kids um, Breezepelt and Heathertail Beat her up and threw her into a locker." Said Squirrelflight.

Lionblaze pulled out his phone and made a group call.

"Hey Foxleap, Mousewhisker Toadstep, we have some chumps we need to beat up, tomorrow at lunch Ok, I'll see you all in an hour with the details K bye."

"Lionblaze what are you going to do?"Squirrelflight asked.

"Oh nothing just gonna beat the crap Breezepelt and throw Heathertail down the bleachers."

"You do that and you're grounded young man." Squirrelflght Said.

"OK mom, I won't beat him up." Lionblaze said.

"OK Enough of this we have to get ready Lionblaze." Said Jayfeather.

* * *

"Mom, we're leaving. See you at 10:00."

"OK but Lionblaze you're spending the night at Mousewhisker's house and Jayfeather you're spending the night at Mousewhisker's also." Squirrelflight said

"OK, thanks mom."

"Bye."

* * *

As Lionblaze and Jayfeather walked up to the door they saw a familar face.

"What took you all so long."

"Well sorry Hollyleaf but we didn't get a ride we had to walk here, but after we went home." Lionblaze said.

"Oh Blaze by the way Icecloud wants to talk to you."

"OK."

* * *

"OK, Everyone first we are going to play dodgeball." Honeyfern sad.

"Teams are Lionblaze, Foxleap, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, and Mousewhisker, Against Toadstep, Berrynose, me, Poppyfrost, and Birchall."

* * *

"I'm not playing guys." Lionblaze said.

"Why not Blaze?" Jayfeather said.

"Well you see now what had happened was..."

* * *

**What happened **

**Review please **

**No flames**

**BTW I dont own Warriors **


End file.
